jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Der verbannte
__ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ ' Wer meine Beiträge in der letzten Zeit etwas verfolgt hat, der wird gemerkt haben, das ich mitlerweile nur noch den "Persöhnlichen Artikel des Monats" aktualisiere, ich denke meine Zeit hier bei der Jedipedia läuft aus.' Ich möchte mich bedanken an all die jenigen die mir etwas beigebracht haben und auch an all die jenigen die mich mal zusammen gestaucht haben, ich möchte mich jetzt verabschieden und sage deshalb laut "Tschüss" '''Ich wünsche allen ein schönes weiteres Leben ' Datei:Header der verbannte.jpg|center|700px| rect 11 329 158 265 Benutzer Diskussion:Der verbannte rect 559 329 706 265 Resdin rect 10 70 158 9 user:Der verbannte rect 559 70 709 9 Benutzer:Der verbannte/Mods von Empire At War desc none To do *hier Fragen beantworten Freunde und Warum *GAR weil ich mit ihm schon ausserhalb der JP gesprochen, mehr gespielt, habe. *Vau weil ich mit ihm ebenfalls schonmal ausserhalb der JP gespielt hab. Wer bin Ich Ich bin 14 Jahre alt und lebe in Wismar, aufgewachsen bin ich jedoch teilweise in Bad Kleinen und Mendig (Nähe von Koblenz) bis ich dann nach Wismar gezogen bin. nun ich werde immer als zuvorkommender Junge beschrieben, was sicherlich auch stimmt aber naja "niemand will ein Spießer sein" :D. ich hab auch eine Andere Einstellung zu meinen Gleichaltrigen, denn ich finde das sich einige Jugendliche daneben benehmen, ich sag da nur "Saufen, Drogen," nun wenn ich mir so einige Geschichten aus der Klasse anhöre denke ich immer "wo bleibt da der Spaß, wenn man Betrunken auf der Straße in der eigenen Kotze liegt?" deshalb habe ich ein tolles neues Motto das da lautet:"Verstand ist ein Verdienst, keine von Natur gegebene Gabe". ich hab mir, meiner Meinung nach, den Verstand verdient weil ich schon jetzt eine Ausbildung und einen späteren Arbeitsplatz zugesichert bekommen hab. '''Derzeitiger Praktikumsplatz' Keiner Ferien ^^ Mein Weg zu Star Wars Ich habe meine Zuneigung für Star Wars entdeckt als die ersten Star Wars Spiele spielte, die ich am Anfang nur wegen der reinen Lust am Spielen gespielt habe. Dann merke ich das mich etwas an Star Wars Fasziniert, ich hab diese Welt geliebt, mit ihren Schönen wie auch Schlechten Seiten. Nun wollte ich mehr über Star Wars erfahren und habe mir zuerst die Klassische Trilogie und dann die Prequel-Trilogie angesehen, nun wollte ich mehr über die Personen, Fahrzeuge etc. erfahren und bin über Jedipedia gestolpert, habe mich dann hier angemeldet und angefangen viel zu lesen. Mittlerweile finde ich Star Wars richtig interessant und spannend, wie die Serie "Star Wars the Clone Wars". Außerdem bin ich auf einem etwas anderen Weg zu TCW gekommen als man bei mir vermuten würde. Denn ich hatte früher oft starke Schlafprobleme, also schaltete ich den Fernseher an und naja ihr kennt es vieleicht aber nachts laufen nun mal... etwas andere Programme, für die ich natürlich noch viel zu jung bin ;). Naja auf jeden Fall hab ich rumgeschaltet und sah beim seppen auf einmal Blasterfeuer auf so einen Riesigen Wurm, das hat mich Fasziniert. so bin ich auf TCW gestoßen, ab dann habe ich erst mal immer nur die nächtliche Wiederholung geschaut, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass es am Sonntag auch nachmittags kam. Ab da an liebte ich TCW und ich fiebere jede Woche auf die neue Folge, die ja lieber ausbleiben einen kleinen Ausgleich bietet mir Republic Heroes. Nun alles im allen (du hast sicherlich gemerkt dass ich viel rede) mag ich Star Wars sehr gerne. Übrigens nochmal, zum Schluss, ich habe extra für die Jedipedia ein eigenes Postfach. Dort könnt ihr mich erreichen, mir schreiben und ähnliches. Die Adresse: * freue mich auf euch. Mein Weg zur JP nun ich bin eigentlich ganz normal zur JP gekommen. Ich wollte damals nach einer Person suchen, ich glaub das war Padmé, als ich diese dann gefunden hatte war ich entsetzt das alles auf Englisch war (Wookiepedia)und dann sah ich den link zu einer anscheinend Deutschen Seite, sogleich klickte ich auf den Link und kam zum Richtigen Artikel. Als ich dann merkte welch tolles Design die JP hat, meldete ich mich an. In meiner Versionsgeschichte könnt ihr ja schauen wie holprig der Anfang war. nun nachdem ich mich mit Nahdar angelegt und verloren hab, hatte ich erstmals hier kaum was getan. nun seit ca.1 Jahr bin ich wieder da und auch im Chat mittlerweile sehr aktiv. Ich bin hier in der JP etwas unbeliebt weil ich mich nicht mit allen was andere User so tun zufrieden gebe. ich hasse es zum Beispiel wenn Benutzer sagen "ich bin schon länger da, also werd ich ja wohl wissen was ich tu" das Problem ist bloß kaum einer schließt sich mir an. ich sehe das sehr häufig, das wenn Amins ihre "Macht" demonstrieren wollen jeder sofort nach seiner Pfeife tanzt, das kann ich nicht ab. nun letztlich komm ich mit den Jedipedianer an sich gut klar nur denke ich das man einiges an der Führung ändern sollte. Was mache ich Außerhalb von Star Wars Nun ich höre viel Musik z.b. von Era oder Enigma das sind beides Sogenannte New Age Musik Projekte die Musik erstellten. Außerdem höre ich gerne Katherine Jenkins. Ich gehe in die 8. Klasse PL an der Ostsee Schule Wismar. PL oder auch P'roduktives '''L'ernen ist eine Schulform in der Schüler sind die mit der "normalen" Schulform nicht zurechtkommen aus welchem Grund auch immer. In meiner Klasse darf ich mich seit Februar 2010 Stell. Klassensprecher und PC "Ratgeber" schimpfen. Ich gehe dorthin weil ich mit meiner alten Klasse auf Kriegsfuß befinde. Wie gesagt bestreite ich dort einen relativ hohen Rang welcher Segen (wegen der Entscheidungen z.b. was wir wann machen) und Fluch (wegen der Gradwanderung zwischen dem Buhmann und dem Klassenmitglied) zugleich ist. Spiele Ich habe folgende Spiele von Star Wars *Lego Star Wars/2 *Knights of the Old Republic/2 *Republic Heroes *The Force Unleashed *Battlefront/2 *Republic Commando *Empire at War/Forces of Corruption *Die Dunkle Bedrohung '''Spiele außerhalb von Star Wars *Splinter Cell *Tomb Raider (Anniversary bis Underworld) *Avatar *Assassin's Creed Meine Statistik und Hörproben || }} }} Danke auch nochmal von mir für meine ersten 2 Kekse. }} Mein persönlicher Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Benutzer